The Last Straw
by LadyLion
Summary: Alec’s been through a lot. But it’s Max who pays the price when he finally loses control.
1. Default Chapter

**Rating: R (bordering NC17)  **

**M/A Pairing: M/A shippers beware!  This _is a M/A fiction but if the idea of Alec raping Max will traumatize you DO NOT READ THIS!!!_**

**Summary: Alec's been through a lot.  But it's Max who pays the price when he finally loses control.**

The Last Straw

          He didn't know what the proverbial straw was that broke the camel's back.  Sure, he could name all the other crap piled on top of the camel that led up to its ultimate fall.  But as far as the one thing that turned out to be the one thing too many he didn't know.  It could have been losing his close friend to a bunch of ignorant ordinaries.  It could have been seeing her gloved hand in gloved hand with someone who could never truly understand her let alone touch her.  Or it could have been seeing her wrapped in the towel after emerging from the shower when he barged into the place she was staying at since being in Terminal City.

          He knew she saw how upset he was.  Why didn't she turn him away like she usually did?  _Because he was upset.  That seemed to be the only emotion of his that allowed her to drop her sarcastic mask and show actual compassion._

          The touch on his cheek was so gentle.  He couldn't help leaning into it.  The kiss that followed was tender and slow at first.  He still can't remember who initiated it.  Maybe that was his undoing.  He didn't know how to tell her all the things that were bothering him so he decided to show her with this one kiss.  He began to put everything into it.  Kissing her passionately trying to make her feel what was too much for him to even begin to put into words.

But then he felt her hands on his chest trying to push him away.  Why did she always push him away!  All the times she did began to run through his head.  All the things she said that he shrugged off, never letting her know how deep some of it cut.  He continued to plunder her mouth, crushing her into the wall behind her leaving her with no space between them and no where for her to run.  She was powerless and he liked that he was the cause.  He was making her feel what she had caused him to feel so many times.  Not just the time when she pulled him into her game with Logan making him the bad guy, but a time before he even knew who she was; when her and her so called family escaped and those left behind had to face the consequences.  

He wanted to make her feel like he did when they hauled him into psyche ops and strapped him to a table as he grabbed her by her thighs and hoisted her up settling his body between her legs further denying her any leverage to move and escape.  Her and her "brothers and sisters" were responsible for those six months of torture.  But it didn't stop there. Years later he had to pay for their crimes again.  Sure it was brother Ben who was really responsible for his next six month stay in psyche ops but Ben wasn't there to vent his anger on.  She was.  The '09 escapee.  Those traitors that caused him so much suffering and pain.  So he didn't stop when he heard her shouting it against his lips to do so instead he reached between them, fumbled with his jeans until his erection was freed and pressed against the cloth of her towel.  He solved that by ripping the towel away from her body before thrusting into her.  Now she'd know what it felt like to be immobile, to be powerless, to be scared!

 He grabbed her small wrists and pushed them up over her head, holding them there with one of his large, strong hands and was reminded of how many times his hands were tied.  How many times he didn't have a choice.  He never got to pay Manticore back for those times.  And now he was hunted and hated.  His friends were dying.  It wasn't his fault!  He didn't ask for anything of this!  

          The thoughts wouldn't stop so he continued to pound into her in the same furious speed they entered his mind.  He couldn't keep up the pace and breathe so he moved from her lips to her neck. As he suckled it, his mind flashed to the morning after the siege began and seeing her and Logan holding hands.  This was something Logan would probably never be able to do.  Why couldn't she see that was only one of a thousand different reasons why she didn't belong with him?  She didn't belong with any ordinary.  They were the real reason for all his suffering.  They made him a slave to Manticore.  They gave the orders.  They killed Biggs!  Yet she wanted to be with one rather than her own kind.  So he didn't hold back when he came.  He sunk his teeth into her neck and marked her.

          Minutes passed until he raised his head from her neck and looked at the bite.  A few drops of blood were present and he licked them up without hesitation.  He was calmer now.  The memory of what had just taken place ebbing away with each deep breath he took.  But then he looked at her.

          Her lips were swollen from his brutal kisses. Her eyes were red from tears that still flowed down her cheeks.  But it wasn't the tears in her eyes that made the reality of what had just taken place come crashing down on him. It was the hurt, confusion and…disappointment he saw reflecting back at him.  He yanked himself away from her.  

          Without a word she reached down and snatched up her towel.  She clutched it to her body like a life preserver all the while looking at him with those eyes.

          "Max."  He reached for her.  This time something new was added to her expression as she shrank away from him; fear.  _That was his undoing. _

          He turned and fled.

The End


	2. running

My apologies for misleading the readers for prefacing the story by writing that this was a M/A pairing. When I wrote this I was new to the whole fanfiction lingo so by saying that it was M/A I just meant that they are the two characters in the story that interact. I didn't have any intention of having it end in a romantic way for Max and Alec nor did I even give any thought of writing about the aftermath. But I'm in the mood for a challenge so I'm giving it another go. As for the pairing, I have no idea of what it will be or if there will even be one. Maybe, you guys can be the judge.

Anyway, here goes…

The texture of the rain was fitting, he thought. It wasn't a refreshing drizzle. It wasn't a down pour to completely wash away his sins. It was cold and it stung as it pelted him mercilessly in the face as he ran.

It hurt.

But he deserved so much more pain. His mind wouldn't stop replaying his actions of mere moments ago.

Her eyes so full of hurt. Her anguished cries for him to stop. How could he do that? It was like he had no control at all. _Like Ben. _

No! He was sicker than Ben. Ben killed. So had he. It's what they were all trained to do. But no one trained him to do what he had done to Max. That came from inside him. It was beyond sick. He was beyond sick. Psych ops had been wrong to clear him. He was disgusting and all he did was ruin Max's life.

_Max._

ALEC STOP PLEASE! DON'T!

God Max. Why did you let me out! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just let my head explode when you had the chance!

Alec choked and then spat out the rain that had soothed his aching throat. It was then that he realized he had been shouting his thoughts out loud. Lucky for him nobody was around.

He was alone.

I know this was short, but the next chapter will be longer. Suggestions?

Should Alec completely bug out and spiral further into darkness?

Should Max forgive him?

Should Max kill him?

P.S. And for all those reviewers who were pissy because this dealt with rape, god chill out, it's just a story. All characters and situations are FICTIONAL and if that's something you can't grasp then maybe that's what you should be focusing more on instead.


End file.
